


The Dark Fate

by Kitae_x



Series: The Dark Secret. [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astro - Freeform, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Other relationships are platonic, Side of Myungjin, boylove, bts - Freeform, except for the main couples, namjin - Freeform, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitae_x/pseuds/Kitae_x
Summary: Set two hundred years from now where there was a decline in technology, and everyone resulted back to the 'dark ages' (but the housing/building infrastructure remains). The 'Black Secret' series tells of four different characters and their new found friendships with each other, strangers and love interests. The four are on a path to finding the truth of the black box and its protectors.Prior Parts of the Dark Secret;Part 1 - The Black Box (Sanha, Minhyuk & The Black Box introduced)Part 2 – The Black Sheep (Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook & The 'Sheep' concepts introduced).Part 3 – The Dark Cloak (Moon bin, Cha Eunwoo & The 'Cloak' concepts introduced).Part 4 – The Dark Fate *FINAL*.





	The Dark Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official story! The other parts were more of character introduction chapters, that also allowed you to delve deeper into the background of the series and its components. 
> 
> The Dark Fate will continue on from the previous parts and intertwine them with each other. The point of views, via 'third person', will change every so often and might not make sense sometimes, but eventually, you'll understand.
> 
> Please enjoy the roller coaster ride.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Chapter One:** Prison Confinement._

 

_Yoon Sanha. Kim Taehyung. Park Jimin. Moon Bin._

_Park Minhyuk. Jung Hoseok. Jeon Jungkook. Lee Dongmin._

 

_**INNOCENT** and the **GUILTY** , **FATES DESTINED** to be **TOGETHER**. _

 

_What would **YOU** do, if  **YOUR FATE** was to be sealed by  **THE BLACK BOX**?_

 

* * *

The room was cold despite how inviting it looked; the stone cobble walls left the temperature unstable, the fireplace located on the left wall was blocked off with bricks, that meant the only warmth Sanha would be receiving would be from the thin blankets which are folded nicely on his bed. Sanha didn't think he had the right to complain seeing as his sentence was to be decided tomorrow, Sanha had limited knowledge on how it would go down, but one thing he knew was that it never ended on a positive note. And although Sanha was thrown inside his cobblestone room–or was it his 'cell'? He had no clue–they had made it very clear that he could look around the place. The two cloaked figures–whom were male, Sanha could confidently say that it was easy to figure that part out–had only told him the rules, which weren't much if you asked Sanha, and the name of the building. They had referred to it as the 'Club House', Sanha had to stop himself from the smart remark that was bound to follow with its name. His grandparents had made sure to tell him about the shows that used to air–Micky Mouse Club House being one of them–and although it was only stories, it had easily become a part of Sanha's childhood. It was devastating to find out his grandparents had died in a freak thunderstorm last month, throwing their carriage off a cliff's pathway–and considering that Sanha had only lost his father six months prior to the incident, it had affected him deeply. His mother and her brother, Jin Jin, were his only living relatives left. _Now_ , he only had his uncle. Sanha had tried not to think about what his uncle had told him or his mother, but the more he tried to suppress the harder it became. She meant everything to him and to know that she is no longer living in the world with him was killing him. At least she was with the angels now. Sanha could only wish he would join her soon, he missed her embrace, her soft touches and her loving smile, it seemed that tomorrow would be what determines that. Sanha shook his head and sighed, he needed to get out of his head, this room. It wasn't doing him any good waiting around and dawdling on the past, he needed a distraction. So without another thought, he headed for the door. Peeking his head through the newly opened crack, he checked the empty corridors which seemed to stretch on forever before quickly leaving the room. Walking down the corridor to his right he followed it until it brought him into an open area, 

 

 


End file.
